


立冬

by achtundzwanzig



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achtundzwanzig/pseuds/achtundzwanzig
Summary: 好吃不如饺子，好玩不如嫂子
Relationships: 雅漾
Kudos: 4





	立冬

**Author's Note:**

> 第三人称听墙角  
> 小叔子和嫂嫂  
> 背德  
> 小朋友别看了，我有负罪感的

我隔壁住进了一个小后生，生的白白净净，个子可高了。你问我多高，我瞅着得有一米八五吧。但是他的脸啊，看着是真小，像是个未成年。  
但是我和你讲啊，就那么个未成年哦，在家里，干什么都不知道哩。  
住过那种隔音不好墙壁薄的租房的人都知道，要是邻居是个吵的，真他妈是最烦人的，尤其是小情侣哦。我上一任邻居就是一对小情侣，我他妈差点没给烦死，两个人感情好的时候，整天和发情的猫一样，一天到晚搞个不停。两个人吵架的时候，嗓门一个比一个搞，女的叫，男的吵，两个人生气起来还要砸东西。  
幸好那对小情侣也没住多久就搬走了，上个月又搬进来一个年轻的男孩子。看着一副文文静静的模样。问了两句，我知道了他名字叫赵让，大四学生，准备考研才在这里租个房子，一来是可以不打扰别人，二来别人也不会打扰他。  
听了他这话哦，我差点没笑成一朵花。这下终于清净了！  
  
但是。  
就在今天中午，我准备打盹睡午觉的时候。忽然听到隔壁传来一阵暧昧的声音，要是仔细点听还能听见说话的声音，我一下子给搞清醒了。咋回事？小年轻的，大中午就看片？是张宇不得劲儿了，还是汤家凤老了？数学题不做了？单词不背了？就在我愣神的功夫又听着几声猫儿似的叫声，一下一下，像个小猫爪子似的挠着心肝儿，这声音好像在哪儿听过似的。这咋回事？赵让什么时候带人回来玩了？  
我又耐着性子听了两声，卧槽，妈的，这分明就是今天上午到赵让家的那个男人，我还和他俩打了个招呼。赵让这人私底下不怎么样，面上的功夫倒是做的挺足的，路上遇见人都会打招呼。今天我出门买早饭，遇见了他和那男人，他还主动向我介绍他身旁的那男人，说是他哥。  
  
我当时还纳闷呢，他和他哥长得一点也不像。两个人都挺好看的，但是赵让是阳光的帅气，他哥那白狐儿脸面就得用美来形容了。要不是赵让说那是他哥，我还得在想这是哪家的小媳妇儿，生的一双媚眼，滴溜溜地转的似水波。  
啧啧啧，这会儿那白狐儿脸正被他那个所谓的弟弟按在身下操呢。  
想来一开始还是压着声音的，估计是这会儿得了好处按耐不住地叫出了声来，好弟弟，好让让，好老公地乱叫。  
卧槽，有点刺激。这一声声地，像是春水潺潺，饶是千年寒冰都得化了，我都快听硬了。  
  
这时候我想起了赵让，表面瞧着一副正人君子禁欲向学的模样，啧啧啧。真是好福气。  
早上的时候，我就听见隔壁动静挺大，菜刀剁肉的声音，芹菜的纤维被切碎的差差声，锅里的沸水翻滚的声音，还有那狐儿脸男人催赵让快去读书别进厨房的声音。忘了说，今天立冬，是吃饺子的节日，他俩中午也给我这个单身社畜送了碗饺子。是赵让给我送的，“八哥，这是我嫂，我哥做的，你尝尝。”  
我又想起那饺子的味道，真是绝了。一个个模子里印出来似的，包的满满当当，像个白玉元宝。饺子皮一吃就知道是一个个手擀的，韧性十足，不是外面卖的用机器做的饺子皮能比的。咬一口，真是绝了，味道调的刚好。外面的店家为了求鲜，往往多加味精。但是这个饺子的鲜味儿分明靠的是鲜活的大虾仁，昨天夜里还在地里的大白菜和市场肉铺上卖出的第一刀肉才有的鲜甜。我把那一盆饺子吃的干干净净，连汤底也不剩，盘子光亮的可以照人。  
  
我不禁嫉妒起了赵让的好运了——饭有人做，床也有人暖，还是个盘靓条顺的大美人。不像我一个单身汉，毕业四五年了，还没个女朋友。  
我这边还在悲春伤秋，那边的动静又起来了，床架一晃一晃地发出来吱吱的声音，和着叫床声。  
哥没吃过猪肉，还没见过猪跑吗？  
那狐儿脸的声音在我听过的叫床声里，绝对是排名前列的。乖乖，不仅声音蜜糖似的甜，叫的花样也多。一会儿颤着声儿告饶，说慢些，要坏了；一会儿撒着娇儿，求着身上的人再快些。赵让也是坏秧子，一边用顶他，一边说诨话，什么，叫老公，叫哥哥，嫂子给让让生个侄儿。  
  
卧槽，妈的，这也太刺激了。


End file.
